


Rejects

by ashipnerd



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Epic Mickey, Felix the Cat (Cartoon), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fox-Rabbits, Owls, WW2-ish, War, cartoons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashipnerd/pseuds/ashipnerd
Summary: Rejected Ideas, Unedited works, Miscellaneous creations, Canceled ideas, started concepts that didn't go anywhere, or some random things I have no more interest in doing. Basically a dump area for things I'm likely to never use. Covers anything I wrote and didn't want to go to waste, and story summaries that might go somewhere, just not with me. Let me know if you would like to use some of these ideas and I can give you some pointers and extra ideas.





	1. The Great Toon War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Section 1: The great toon war: a clasic-cartoons crossover story  
> Section 2: Project X-02: a Zootopia story  
> Section 3: the night owls: a Zootopia story  
> Section 4: Blood Drive: a Zootopia story

The Great Toon War  
A Combined Toon Witness Account  
By Ash. I. P. Sheperd

The man at the end of the table pressed record. There was the latter half of a click, and the tapes began to turn. "Ok then, let's start at the begining. Can you please tell me your names and the studios you belong to?" 

"Mickey Mouse, Walt Disney Studios," the first toon started.

"Felix The Cat, Paramount Pictures," continued the second.

"Cuphead, StudioMDHR," said the third.

"Bendy the Dancing Demon, Joey Drew Studios," the forth one concluded.

"Very good," the man said with a nod. He leaned foward and folded his hands on the table, letting his weight settle on his elbows. " As you know, you're here to set the record straight as to what happened in Toon Town; and I know this is probably going to be painful for you, concidering what seems to have happened. So, if you ever want to stop~"

"I think we'll be alright," Cuphead cut in. "Concidering everything that's happened so far, an interview doesn't seem all that bad." He then leaned back in his chair, proping his feet on the table in a non-chalant manor. "If anything it'll probably be theripudic." 

There was a moment of silence that followed that statement. The man at the end of the table took a breath and leaned back into his chair for a moment. "Very well," he finaly said. "Let's just start at the begining then shall we?"

Mickey started first. "Well, if we're gonna explain what happened, we'll need to go back a few years after 1947. You see, after us toons were given the rights to Toon Town, a bit of a dispute started to creep up between some of us."

"What kind of dispute?"

"A teritorial dispute," Felix explained. "The toons may have owned the rights to Toon Town, but we're not human I'm afraid. We're actors yes, but we don't get minimum wage, or any basic rights. When you talk about legality, we're labled exclusivly as the proporty of whatever studio we belong to. Legally, proporty can not own proporty. Therefore, Toon Town tecniccly is owned by all the animmation studios who have created or own toons, reguardless of how large or small the studio itself is." 

"I asume that's where it all started?" The man asked leaning foward on the table. Felix nodded simply in responce before continuing.

"At first what the studios did was devide up Toon Town between them. For us toons it was fine; who cares who's pie it really is when everyone is alowed a slice? The nagotiations between the studios lasted for a few months before they all settled. Toon Town basicly became a small collective of districts; the largest one was owned by Disney, of course."

The three toons collectively all turned their heads and looked at Mickey. Mickey simply averted his eyes, acationaly taking nurvous glances tward the others. He scooted his chair away from them once. "W-Well, to be fair, Disney as a corperation was the only studio to get everything they wanted from the deal. Perhaps, with a bit of a surpluss." 

The other toons turned back tward man at the desk before Felix continued.

"It was ok for a while, up until Walter Disney died. Not long after he did, a few companies decided it'd be a good idea to finaly voice their complaints. The Disney company in Walt's absence wasn't too happy with the complaints, to say the least." Mickey was quiet for a moment.

"So? What happened?" the man asked.

"For a while, nothing really 'happened' per say; it was more what 'didn't' happen. There was kind of a power struggle within Disney during that time. I didn't say anything on the matter mostly because I was still reeling from Walt's death; and no one really had time to deal with the complaints, so everyone ether ignored the complaints or became too busy to notice. After a while, some one in the higher ups decided it would be a great idea to place restrictions on who could enter their area. That went about as you would expect when some of the studios' toons decided they had had enough." 

"Is that when it began?"

Mickey's face scrunched up, and he shook his head. "Not exactly. A few toons from various studios 

 

"Tell me about it," Bendy laughed. "

 

If you don't mind, I heard there was a 5th toon that helped you escape. Where is he?"

 

Mr. Drew decided to set up shop inside toon town, not an easy feet let me tell you. We made quite a few short films, 

 

Joey's ink machine produced a vast amount of ink. It was enough to fuel the war machine on all sides!

 

 

Is that really how you're going to start this Mouse?  
What's wrong with it Cup?  
Do you really think starting like that is a good idea?  
Oh I don't know, perhaps talking about the SINGLE worst 

Mickey Mouse, Walt Disney Studios  
Felix The Cat, Paramount Pictures  
Cuphead, StudioMDHR  
And Bendy, Joey Drew Studios


	2. Project X-02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My idea was to combine a Fox-Rabbit hybrid story, with a WW2/Wolfenstein the new Order story. It was broken into 3 books. Surprisingly, the first one has over 1,000 views over on fanfiction.net! But after a while I began to feel that I was beating a dead dog. I tried to reboot the story, twice. Neither time felt right.... but I still like this idea.   
> If you want to use this, please let me know. I'll give you some more information I've had in my head for a while and never put to paper.

Chapter 1: Prologe  
This story takes place in a universe similar to Selaxes 'Red Tails and Wilde Skies'. (Go check it out if you haven't, it's a great story.)

I guess I should start at the beginning.

It was during the Predator Axis War, with the Predator Axis' advance finally being stalled and halted for the first time since the war began. It was a moral booster for many of the Allies' soldiers, and a disappointment for the Axis Generals. The Allies, were finally beginning to push the Predator Axis back.

Then they arrived.

They came from an island deep out to sea that was technically controlled by the Predator Axis up until 1938. Just a year before the war started. Although Zootopian scientists were also on the island along with secrets so secure that the guards that were posted there were not allowed to leave the island. Had everything on the island gone to the Axis' plan, they would never have been allowed to leave after their arrival. The secrets and experiments inside were supposed be slowly fed back to the mainland, to help the war that the Axis were planing.

But all did not go according to plan.

From December 4 to December 7 1938, there was a revolt on the island. One thing that the scientists were experimenting on was a genetic experiment, using a principle similar to cloning. It was originally known as Bio-Fusion. The combining of various animal species' DNA to create what many hoped would become the perfect workers, spies, or soldiers. The genetic project began in 1936 when the Olympics were held in Berlin. Many of the competitors' DNA was 'collected' in samples and brought back to the island.

It took over a year of consistent failures, a nonstop wave of dead losses; that last one being both literally and figuratively; before they finally created a mix of two species that were supposedly impossible to mix. Originally, the scientists would never have considered to mix what actually turned out to work; as the species were natural enemies; but they were getting desperate. Pluss they were running out of DNA to test on. Over a year of genetic experiments was not very good for DNA.

Anyway, the genetic experiment that created the first real success was labeled 'Project X-02'. And the scientific name of the animal was dubbed: Vulpes Oryctolagus Cuniculus. (bonus points if you can figure out what that is without looking anything up)

The island had appeared in 1918, just before the end of the first great war. Underwater earthquakes and volcanic eruptions caused the land mass that became the island above the water, where it will remain for centuries. It was too late for the Axis to make use of the island's immense natural resources as the war came to an end. However, they managed to keep the island a secret and began various experiments on it throughout the 20 years it was in their possession.

A/N: this was just the first 'Journal' segment of this story. There will be more, and individual characters. Please review for more!

Chapter 2: The Awakening  
The Awakening.

"Are these the ones you talked about Dr?"

"Ja, zey are our virst successful hybrid. Ve've labeled zem Project X-02." (Yes, they are our first successful hybrid, we've labeled them Project X-02)

"Hmmmm…"

…

"Do tell Dr. What made you think that these two DNA mixtures would work?"

"Ve didn't. At least, not at virst. Zey vere created in a laz deech effort az ve vere running out of DNA to test on." (We didn't. at least, not at first. they were created in a last ditch effort as we were running out of DNA to test on)

"You really must work on your english Dr. I fear hardly anyone can understand what you're saying."

"Zat is not meine main concern. Vat ist, ist before us." (That is not my main concern. what is, is before us)

"They look older than I expected. Why are you keeping them in these artificial wombs?"

"Because, zey need to be mature enough vor us to test zeir vesical und mental abilities. Othervise, ve vill have to vait years to understand zeir limits. Zese experiments, zese Fox-Rabbits, are meine masterpiece." (because they need to be mature enough for us to test their physical and mental abilities. otherwise, we will have to wait years to understand their limits. these experiments, these Fox-Rabbits, are my masterpiece.)

"You must be so proud Dr."

"Ja, I am. You know, zey can hear our converzation vight now?" (yes i am. You know, they can hear our conversation right now?)

"They can hear us?"

"Ja, every verd. Zey are conscious, even in zeir vombs. It's how ve are teaching zem vile zey are growing." (Yes, every word. they are conscious, even in their wombs. It's how we are teaching them while they are growing)

"I see. Are they all one gender, or are some of them different?"

"Ve have zix malez und zix femalez. But it dozent veally matter. Ve're going to zeterilize zem a vile after zey are born." (We have 6 males and 6 females. But it dosent really matter. We're going to sterilize them a while after they are born)

"If you don't mind me asking Dr. why sterilize them?"

"Ve can't have kinder vunning avound, zey'll get in ze vay of testing! X-02 are tools, nothing more! Zey are not prey or Pred! Zey may be alive, but zey have no vights und no vorth! Don't question meine methods!" (We can't have kits running around, they'll get in the way of testing! X-02s are tools, nothing more! they are not prey or pred! they may be alive, but they have no rights and no worth! Don't question my methods!)

"All right, I'm sorry for asking. I was just curious."

"Curiozity is a poizon for soldiers. It leads to orders being queztioned und not followed. Zey can't be curious und be soldiers at ze zame time!" (Curiosity is a poison for soldiers. it leads to orders being questioned and not followed. they cant be curious and be soldiers at the same time!)

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Vell I zink zat is ze end of ze tour. Go on, I'll come vith you in a moment Ms. Bellvether." (Well I think that is the end of the tour. Go on, I'll come with you in a moment Ms. Bellwether)

"Of course, Dr. Lionheart.

(Metal grate footsteps, door closes)

"Ju are all going to make me vich. Just vait, und do as ju are all told, und I might just zpare jor lives!" (You are all going to make me rich. Just wait, and do as you are all told, and I might just spare your lives!)

(maniacal laughter, door closes.)

The Dr; Dr Lionheart; thought we were too stupid at the time to know and understand what he said. We knew. And we were not happy. They packed 16 years worth of growth, maturity, and knowledge into a span of just a few weeks. Every night after the day we were born, we would meet in secret, and prepare.

Hard to imagine isn't it? 12 Fox-Rabbits vs the entire island's security. We had planned our revolt from day one, and we were taught how to use everything the island. I must say, some of the things they had on that island were unbelievable.

Chapter 3: Revolt  
Revolt

December 4, 1938

Axis controlled island Projektressource (Project Resource)

Canidae walked down the hall with a smile on her face. She was in the main underground shelter and was surrounded by steel catwalks, concrete walls, pipes, and various other things that made up the inside of the underground fortress. The fortress stretched underground for miles; up, down, and across and virtually every direction between them.

The occasional hiss of a cloud of steam or the werring of a generator could be heard as she walked down the hall; the sound accompanied by the rubber soles of her boots on the metal grated catwalk. A hyena walked down the same hall, heading in the opposite direction. Canidae's smile disappeared; knowing what was coming.

The hyena glanced down at her for a moment, and muttered: "Freak" under his breath. Canidae shut her eyes, stopped walking, and sucked in a breath. That was a name everyone liked to use to describe her kind. She let the breath out through her nose, then forced the smile she had on back onto her face.

She wouldn't have to worry about that for much longer, none of her kind would. That detail brought a genuine smile to her face. She then continued forward, heading to her target. Before she opened the door, she checked the inside of her over coat one last time. Checking to be sure what she brought was ready, she opened the door, and walked inside.

She shut the door behind her as the other mammal in the room looked up from his desk.

What does she want? He thought as he laid eyes on the Fox-Rabbit. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, freak?"

There was an audible click as he heard the door lock, she hadn't even turned to him yet. "This room is sound proof right?" she asked as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah… why?"

Her smile grew. "Good."

She grabbed the tool in her coat's pocket, and pulled it out as she spun around, pointing the barrel at the mammal. "Good. I won't have to worry about someone hearing your screams."

He flinched in shock, the Fox-Rabbit before him held a suppressed walther ppk, and was pointing it right at him. She chuckled once at his surprise, then pulled the trigger.

She missed his head by an inch or more and he fell out of his chair onto the floor. He took in quick breaths as he tried to get back up. He stopped when he saw the Fox-Rabbit standing above him on his desk. Her smile was enormous and their eyes locked as she pointed her pistol at him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What does this look like? I'm here to kill you."

His eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked.

She just laughed.

"Are you really that stupid? Fine, as the only one in the room with a brain, I'll tell you. We're taking over the island, and we're going to take control of everything on it to expand our species. Besides, why would we spare those who looks at us like freaks, and don't even try to hide it?"

He came to what he thought was a sudden realisation, and he hoped it was enough to spare his life. "Y-you can't kill all of us." A mask in the form of a smile appeared on his face. "Y-you won't. Even if you had the numbers you still don't know how to work half of the advanced machinery and weapons we have. It's not like you're smart enough to figure it out anyway." He had a cocky smile on his face. She frowned, then smiled again before she began to chuckle loudly.

She then laughed again, and his smile disappeared.

"We know more than just what you have taught us you know. Not to mention how much you actually did teach us was a lot more than I'm sure either of us anticipated. Plus, everything we don't know we can still learn from the notes you all have left us. And besides, we both know that the island has a skeleton crew. Not to mention you all treat us like we're nothing- no… less than nothing. In other words, you all have left us the means and drive to start our own nation."

She laughed one last time in his presence, then pulled the trigger for the second time.

And this time, she didn't miss.

Chapter 4: What Were They Doing?  
Nothing really changed that much outside of the island once the revolt occurred. At least, not in Zootopia. The Predator Axis didn't intend to begin the war when they did. They had lost control of the island, and all communications were cut off from it. They dispatched a ship to find out what the heck was going on, only for it to come under attack from the coastal defences on the island.

The Axis more or less panicked.

They had been building up their war machine, and were extremely paranoid that the Zootopians would discover their plans. So when they lost communication with the island, they assumed that it had been captured by the Zootopians. So they launched the war prematurely, trying to dig deep into Zootopian territory before the city could make use of the research and technology.

Little did they know that one of their projects had actually revolted and taken the island for themselves.

Fox-Rabbits. Who would have thought?

Strangely enough, they actually have a lot of interesting, 'perks' I guess you could call them. They have the fox's eyes, which means night vision. Their body resembles that of a rabbit. Which means strong legs to carry a lot of weight, and they also are able to handle strong kickback from a gun because of it. Their ears are slightly smaller than that of a rabbit's, but their hearing is still incredible. Their diet can consist of either a herbivore or carnivore's diet, as they have canine teeth and a very adaptable stomach. They have large feet, which adds even further to their stability. But they can be as quiet and shifty as a fox. Not to mention they have claws.

They have claws on their feet, which can help them grip what's below them better on slick ground. The claws on their paws are also that of a fox's. It allows them to have some means of defence, even when all others have failed them. Heck, many were even taught how to pick certain locks with just their claws.

And they also are fast. Really fast. They run as fast as a rabbit, not surprising considering their form. You almost wouldn't be able to tell what they were if it wasn't for their coat. The red coat of a fox, on the body of a rabbit. Not to mention their minds work as fast as their bodies.

While their minds don't work as fast as a Rabbit's, it still works extremely fast. Their minds are efficient, and they excel at many subjects. If you met a Fox-Rabbit with a GPA of 2.5 or lower, they would legally be considered, well, stupid. It's difficult to say why exactly this is, but this is a species that was created to be the perfect worker, servant, or soldier we're talking about here. So, I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

Anyway, for a while the war proceeded as you would expect the war would. Then it all changed in the autumn of 1943.

Chapter 5: Negotiations  
October 29: 1943

Neutral country of Reptilia

Capital Hall

There in the Capital Hall, leaders and Generals from both Zootopia and the Allies sat in the same room as the leaders from the Predator Axis. They each stared at each other in silence. Understandably, the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, and each creature could hear their own individual heartbeat.

Mayor Bellwether slowly took a deep breath, then broke the silence.

"All right, we both know why we're here. Let's begin."

The leader of the Predator Axis simply nodded. "Ja. Let us begin. Now, I assume in the invitation you sent us you meant what you said?"

Bellwether blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about? You sent a message to us saying you wanted to talk in neutral territory about making a peace treaty."

"Nein! What do mutton chops take me for?! An mindless idiot like the rest of you prey?!"

"What did you just call me?!"

It was at this moment that the door to the room flew open. The early morning light spilled into the room from the windows behind it, and the occupants of the room were blinded for a moment. After the moment passed, they were able to make out a small silhouette.

"We called you all here," a female voice said as it walked forward and entered the room. The door was shut behind her, and the occupants were able to finally make out exactly what she was. There were more than a few gasps for various different reasons, and she stopped in the center of the room with a smile.

"My family calls me Candi. Daughter of Canidae, and Lagomore. My species is Vulpes Oryctolagus Cuniculus. Common name: Fox-Rabbit. I am a courier, here to deliver a message from our fearless leaders, the 37s." She had a bubbly personality, a smile was seemingly plastered to her face permanently. It was just a matter of deciphering what kind of smile it was to figure out her mood.

She was something else, I could speak from experience. Even the horrors of war didn't seem to traumatically effect her.

In the Capital Hall, whispers, murmurs, and a few shouts sounded out from the crowd. The majority had never seen a Fox-Rabbit before, but there were a few, from both sides, that had. They were partly horrified to see one.

"Excuse me?" Candi tried. "I'm trying to- ah screw it," she said as she pulled a Luger p08 out of her inner coat before firing one round in the air. The others in the room screamed and flinched back. She fired one more round into the air, then they all fell silent.

"Good. Now that I have your attention…" she said as she put her gun back in its holster. "...our leaders have organised this meeting with both nations together to deliver our intent. In one of your nation's possessions is a scientist named Dr. D.S. Wolfenstein. He is a grey wolf and was the lead scientist on island Projektressource. The island our species was created on and now inhabits. The point is, he is the only one that managed to escape the island. And we know for a fact that he has to be on one of your countries."

"And how would you know that?" Dawn Bellwether asked as she stood up. There was a murmur of agreement. Candi just laughed.

"Think about it," Candi started again. "If he came to the Predator Axis, he would either be given access to a place where he could continue his research; or he would be arrested for allowing the island to be taken over by an experiment everyone considered inferior. If we assume that he thought that he would receive the latter, then he would go to Zootopia. He could change his name, and easily find a remote place to live."

"Get to the point!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Very well. Our message is this: 'Deliver Dr. Wolfenstein to us by the end of the next month; alive." She was about to go on when someone in the crowd started laughing.

"I'm sorry," the mammal said as he began to calm down. "I just can't take a cute little freak like you seriously."

His laughing came to a slow and awkward stop when he realised that no one else was laughing, and when he noticed the look Candi was giving him. She was staring at him, her smile held a different tone that it was before. It was giving off a different vibe, and they had no idea how much she wanted to pull her pistol out again and shoot him right between his eyes. Her paw was twitching, begging to grab the gun. She held back against the urge and she held her smile. She clenched a fist, and went back to being serious.

"Like I was saying: 'Deliver Dr Wolfenstein to us by the end of the next month; alive. That goes for both the Allies, and the Axis. Failure to do as we say will be regarded as a declaration of war.'"

More murmurs.

"War against what?" Another member of the crowd asked as he rose to his feet. "What country are you?!"

"Millennium," she replied. "The nation of Fox-Rabbits. The island that will last for 1,000 years."

…

Make a long story short, no one could find him. He had escaped the island on last day of the revolt, just after more than 80% of the island's guards, scientists, and other workers were killed. He had taken a small and fast patrol boat off the island and escaped back to the mainland. Some others tried to escape the island on a destroyer, but it had been rigged with explosives by the Fox-Rabbits beforehand.

It sank with no survivors.

Sure enough, after November passed they declared war on both Zootopia and the Predator Axis simultaneously. They didn't invade the mainland, for three years not a single F.R. (Fox-Rabbit) soldier stepped on the mainland after the declaration. But there were airstrikes. They had technology decades ahead of their time, one of their most prominent designs was a type of jet powered flying wing.

There were two designs that were used during the war. The type 2 F.B. jet was sleek and slender, its wings were steeply swept back, it had dual jet engines in the fuselage, and because of that it was the fastest jet throughout the entire war. It was designed for high speed/high altitude interception. It was equipped with 4 cannons and 4 machine guns in the nose of the plane. It was powerful, fast, and could knock virtually anything out of the sky. Even the B-17 flying fortress couldn't hold up against it.

The Type 3 F.R. jet looked similar in appearance, but its functions were completely different. It was shorter, the wings were swept back at a less extreme angle, and the flight controls covered the entire trailing edge of the wing. This made it beyond maneuverable. It could out turn, out roll, out climb, and out run any version of the Spitfire that ever existed. It had 2 cannons and 2 machine guns in its nose. It worked best at low and medium altitudes.

They had other aircraft too; jet powered attacker aircraft equipped with explosive ammunition in cannons with high powered unguided rockets, and enormous other aircraft designs that were made possible with jet technology. Their largest one was able to carry at least 500 paratroops, not that they were used in the three years after the declaration.

With their air attacks, they were able to blockade everything on both sides of the war. They destroyed factories that created war supplies. They wrecked the railways that brought supplies to the front lines, and knocked down roads and bridges between the sections of the cities. Both sides militaries was reduced to an estimated 1/16 of their power.

And all the while the 37's (named so as they were the first 12 to be created, in 1937) continued to send radio messages to the leaders on both sides of the war. They kept saying that if the wolf Dr. Death Shead Wolfenstein was delivered to the F.R. authorities they would pull out their forces and leave.

They even secretly told the Zootopian mayor that if he was delivered they would assist in ending the Predator Axis. And they meant it. They hated the Axis, the whole island did.

The Allies and Axis had other plans. They gathered together to discuss how they were going to take the island, and even put a force together to do it.

Chapter 6: Battle For The Island Part: 1  
Dawn, May 29, 1946

The North Sea, enroute for the Fox-Rabbit nation Millennium.

Captain Judy Hopps opened her eyes as the dawning sun appeared on the horizon. Through the flight deck side window, she could see dozens of Allied and Axis planes; all flying in formation together. There were more Allied planes than Axis, but that was likely because the Axis had tried an aerial assault on the island. Only for them to be all wiped out by the enemy flak guns.

She recalled the plans for the operation. The first wave of the Combined powers' assault on the island started with the high altitude bombers. Every B-17 that could get off the ground and carry a payload were flying above the operational range of Millennium's automattic 88mm flak cannons. They knew they would come under attack by Millennium's high speed interceptors, but they hoped that their sheer numbers would be enough to get about ⅓ of the bombers to their target. Escorted by P-51s and what was left of the Luftwaffe, their target was the 88mm automatic flak cannons that could fire a shell every 1.3 seconds. There were dozens lining the coast. The plan called for anywhere from 24 to 36 cannons to be destroyed in a specific area.

After that, the few ships that were left from the Combined powers' Navies would shell the coast. Their job was to eliminate the rest of the cannons in the area and act as AA platforms for when the second wave of planes came in. This wave was comprised of a type of low flying modified B-24 bombers. The fuselages of the planes were widened to double their width, and their tail gun, side guns, and belly guns were removed. Their top guns were still there, and their front turret was upgraded with four 50 caliber machineguns. The planes didn't carry bombs, instead they carried up to 80 paratroopers, or 2.3 literal tons of cargo. Mostly weapons, ammo, and other supplies. It was loaded through a cargo ramp at the back of the plane. They needed to quickly unload everything once they got to the island as the resources in the planes were really all they had. Once they got to the island, the troops were pretty much on their own. They were throwing everything they had into this operation. The transports were being escorted by P-38s and Spitfires. Some of the experienced pilots from various squadrons, like the Red Tails, were flying the transports. It was do or die.

Judy was in one of transports, alongside Captain Nick Wilde. They flew a cargo version of the plane. They were the lead aircraft in this operation, near the center of the formation. She looked forward out the windshield, and as she did she heard Nick from the pilot seat beside her.

"You awake Judy? Keep your eyes open, you never know when-" *BANG* All of a sudden, deafening explosions sounded out around the aircraft. Plumbs of black debris began popping up all around the formation. "Oh shit!" Nick yelled. "Flak, flak!" He jammed the controls around, trying to avoid the clouds of death.

"Where's all this flak coming from?!" Judy demanded.

"Where do you think?! The island! We must have lost more bombers than we anticipated! Looks like they couldn't take out all the guns they wanted!" There was another bang at the right wing and an alarm sounded in the cockpit. "Dang it. We got a fire. Judy! Go back and clamp off the fuel lines for the starboard engines! Do it quickly or we loose the whole wing!"

Judy sprang up from her seat and ran out of the flight deck. She grabbed pliers and some bailing wire, then ran to fuel line compartment. She crawled inside the passage, and quickly found the lines to the engines on fire. She clamped them off before the fire could spread, but it also shut down those engines.

"All right!" Nick called from the flight deck. "The fire's out but we're losing altitude. Jettison everything you can out of the cargo hold or we'll slam right into the ocean!"

Judy didn't need to respond. She ran further back into the plane and saw the the large rear cargo door open. She pulled a knife out of her coat, and began to cut the straps holding the cargo to the deck.

"Hurry! We're skimming the water!" Nick called out. Judy paused for a moment as she saw the ocean right past the door, and the white foam the plane created as it skimmed over the surface. She quickly went back to work. When the last strap was cut, the cargo all slid out the door into the ocean. The cargo bay door closed and the plane rose above the water.

"All right! We're climbing now! Return to the cockpit."

As she walked back to the cockpit, a flak shell exploded beside the plane, opening a hole in it. The blast knocked Judy to the floor, but she wasn't badly hurt. She groaned as she pulled herself off the floor.

"You alright?!" Nick called out. Judy walked back to the cockpit and said: "I'm alright."

Nick leaned forward over the controls, seeing something far ahead of them. "What the heck?" he whispered. It wasn't until the bullets began to ricochet off the nose of their plane that Nick realised what they were. "Jets!" he cried as Type 3 F.R. Dogfight jets scattered around them.

"Judy, hop into the front turret! Clean kills, mind our friendlies!" Judy didn't hesitate as the door to the turret opened. She slid into the compartment and grabbed the gun controls, taking aim at the F.R. planes. She could hear the screams of the jets as they screeched around the plane.

Pulling the triggers, the four 50 caliber machine guns opened up, tearing apart any plane that got in the way. Not a long time after that, 4 jets had fallen out of the sky. She continued firing, taking out as many of the bandits as she could.

"Good show!" another crew called out over the radio. "That bandit was about to offer me a very snug haircut." She smiled at the accent for a moment, then continued the mission.

"You hear the engines on those things?" Nick called from behind her. The sound of the jet engines was unmistakeable, planes with those engines had plagued the city for three years. The city had slowly fallen into turmoil and decay. Means of travel and factories that were creating the war machine were the biggest targets. They needed to put a stop to it, that's why they were here.

That's why Judy was currently in a turret, in a cargo plane, over the ocean, heading toward an island inhabited by Fox-Rabbits hybrids, and shooting at jets with machine guns. She didn't even have time to contemplate how strange and yet amazing it sounded.

She didn't have time, as she hear Nick call out from behind her. "Right in front of us Judy! Shoot, Shoot!" She looked forward and saw a jet charging right at her. She turned the guns on it, and open fired. It wasn't enough. The last thing Judy knew was hearing Nick yell: "Ah shit!" before the plane slammed into the turret and blew her back into the flight deck.

Then the world faded and went black as she fell unconscious.

 

 

Book 2: revolt

 

 

Chapter 1: Prologue  
The beginning of a story is often a tedious task for a writer. How you begin the story; when, where, why, etc; can be determined by an infinite number of variables. In turn, it can infinitely dictate the content of the story. The genre, the tone of the narrative, the setting, the introduction of the characters. In turn, the author must question things in his story. Then he must answer them to the best of his ability.

Was it based on a true story? If so, how close is it to the actual events? Who's the protagonist? What's the plot? Who or what is the antagonist? If the story is set on a ship for instance, does it hit a rock or an iceberg? Does it even sink at all? Does it safely make it back to port? If not, do they make it to life boats? And even then, do any survive?

All are things an author must consider before he puts pen to paper. Only after the writer knows the story as good as his own should he begin his manuscript. A story can be made otherwise, with less detail and far less work; but should such a story be considered to be worthy of being called a masterpiece?

On that open note, let's begin our story where much of life begins.

In the womb.

What's it like to be an infant growing in a womb? Can they understand what they hear? Can they feel emotions? When they kick, do they kick out of reflex or because they want attention? Not having kits of my own, I can't say if it's either one.

Who am I?

I'm the kit in the womb we're starting in. Or I was anyway. Confused?

Let's try this again without being too poetic. I'll just say this how it was.

I was not born in the womb of a living being. I never had a mother to cradle me in her arms, with the doctors congratulating: "It's a girl!" I was never given the warmth and joy of being hugged and kissed by my parents. I was born like my brothers and sisters, if you could call us that. We were conceived in artificial wombs, from the splicing of DNA collected from competitors during the 1936 Olympics in a process called Bio-Fusion.

None of us know who our fathers and mothers are. Some of us might not even have mothers, others might not have fathers. There was no sperm and egg used in our creation process. We are hybrids conceived around combining the DNA of 2 different species. 2 species, no one would have guessed was possible to combine.

Why then, was it decided to combine them? Simple. Lack of any other choice. The mammals in charge of the team that created us was being funded by the Predator Citystate of Berlinator. Or more specifically, it's government.

The mostly predator inhabited city had begun to slowly revoke the rights of prey, and would eventually return prey to being nothing but food for predators. They were preparing to launch a war on the Citystate of Zootopia to force their influence on what did and still has one of the largest populations of prey in existence.

While preparing secretly for the war, they began various experiments mostly with weapons and machinery. Things that they hoped would give them a significant advantage in the upcoming conflicts. We were one of those projects.

That brings me back to the team that created us. They had to make something to present to their backers or they would cut their funding, as everything they had created before paw had been a dead loss. But we weren't what they wanted. They had wanted to create something that would vastly improve society.

Vulpes Oryctolagus Cuniculus. It's our scientific classification name, and was NOT their vision for improving society. As said before, we were just a last ditch effort to create some form of results so the team's research would continue to be funded.

Much to their horror, even that backfired. The government was far more impressed in us than they anticipated. The team had made such a compelling argument toward, well... us; that the Berlinator Scientist Dr. D von Wolfenstein, the lead government scientist in charge of the island we were created on, ordered that all extended research for other hybrid species be discontinued. All further resources given to the project would be directed solely toward us, and all their other experiments were put to an immediate halt.

The team was, more or less, horrified. They did not want us, or to continue any kind of activity with us. We were just something they poured their resources into to save their own fur. They originally didn't even have any intention to keep us alive. However, after the government gave them their orders they were left with little choice.

Their disappointment slowly evolved into a gradual hatred toward us. Despite the fact they were forced to continue our development, they began to resent their work. All their dreams of creating the ultimate mammal were gone.

Because they were working for Berlinator, they had to continue their work for the government. They were unable to leave the island, as it contained extreme military secrets. Not to mention, the island itself was Berlinator's biggest secret.

The island had been discovered in late 1918, 3 days after Berlinator surrendered. And at that point it was too late for the City-State to make use of the island. The island was named Reiche Insel, which means Rich Island. Reiche Insel was named such for its vast resources. It's about 12 by 15 miles around, or 19 by 24 kilometers if it's what you've learned.

Not enormous, but size isn't everything. The island is rich in Iron Ore, Copper Ore, Bauxite, fertile soil, and even a lot of chemicals needed to make various kinds of plastic. There are hot water geysers that surround the island and warm the water. The warm water creates quite a weather pattern, it surrounds the island in constant storms and fog which acts like a natural barrier from foreign influence. It's how it took so long to discover the island in the first place.

And we were one of the primary programs on the island. Although our scientific name is Vulpes Oryctolagus Cuniculus, our lab classification is Project X-02. I suppose that would make a fitting title to this book should it ever be published...

Getting off track again. If you hadn't figured out what our name means in common terms; it means, quite simply, Fox-Rabbit. A hybrid species of Rabbits and Foxes, created using a process inspired by the principles of cloning.

This is our story.

Project X-02

Chapter 2: Chapter 1  
Chapter 1

"These are the ones?"

"Yes. They are Dr."

"Hmm. I must say Mr. Calister, you haven't done a terrible job. However, I hadn't realized this is what they would look like."

"Yes, we were almost surprised as you the first time we realized what their appearance looked like. Then again, these freaks are hybrids after all."

"Hybrids. Who would have thought? Forgive me, but why spend so much time on developing hybrids?"

"It's not just hybrids we plan to work on. The hybrids are more, how should I put this, they're really just experiments. Prototypes. If we are able to understand DNA to the point we can fuse it with that of another species..."

"I see. A new kind of Bio-weaponry?"

"Dr. Wolfenstein, that is just one possibility; but yes a new kind of Bio-warfare could be created from it~"

...

"Did you hear something Dr?"

"Well, I thought I heard something; but with my age I hear many things."

...

"They can hear us."

"Hm?"

"I said: 'They can hear us.' The glass is surprisingly thin."

"Really? I still don't know much about the hybrid process. How much can they understand?"

"We can't be sure, but we estimate somewhere around their bodies' age. Say they've grown to be the size of 6 year olds when they are born, they will have the mental and physical abilities of a 6 year old. They grow to the size of a 22 year old when they are born, they will have the mental and physical abilities of a 22 year old."

"When you say 'born,' you mean~"

"When we drain their artificial wombs, and let them breathe."

"Ah. What's the approximate time of when that will be?"

"When they reach the age of what we believe is 16 for them. Which should be tomorrow if our calculations are correct, as they usually are."

"Good. I can't wait to see these freeks can do."

Concensness.

Awereness.

Existence.

These are things I began to experience that day. The day of my- well; more our birth. The process was slow, like waking up after a good night's sleep. But it wasn't a dream I was waking up from. I was going to enter the land of the living for the first time in my personal history.

Before then however, I was floating in the womb; not rising or sinking. My eyes were closed, as if I were asleep. I could feel the liquid around me, warm and soothing. It was like floating in a bubble of bliss.

I'm not sure what was the first thing I felt. I am sure though that it was either warmth, or cold. Warmth, because the artificial wombs are always kept at a very controlled warm internal temperature. Cold, because it was the first change my mind registered.

Imagine only taking warm showers for 16 years, then after that jump in a frozen lake to take a bath.

Ah, there I go being too poetic again...

Day 1

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke from my slumber. The light was as harsh as knives on my eyes, despite how said lights were probably dimmed to try to help that very complication. My eyes had never been used before, and as we would find out later we had inherited the eyes of a fox. Sensitive to sunlight, but great night vision.

My eyes were only open for a split second before I was overwhelmed and I forced them shut again. I groaned and my paws quickly moved to cover my eyes. I rolled to my side on my bed and continued to rub the orbs in my head, trying in vain to squeeze the cursed light out of my eyes.

"Yeah, that's how we all were when we opened our eyes for the first time."

It was a male voice, but I couldn't tell if his tone was more bored, understanding, or just annoyed. I simply groaned again and turned my head in his general direction.

"You'll get used to it in a minute, don't fret about it. It's harsh on all of us at the start."

"Yeah Ligomore," a different voice spoke up, another male. "But thank goodness she's the last one. It's really starting to get annoying."

I finally worked up the courage to open my eyes again. I blinked a few times as my eyes finally began to adjust to the harsh light. My vision came into focus for the first time and I was able to get a look at the first voice I had heard outside of my womb as I sat up.

When my vision cleared, I saw what I assumed to be a member of my species. The mammal's body had the silowet of a rabbit, the only immediately noticeable difference in shape was that his ears were slightly shorter and had more of a point. A definite and obvious mix between a fox and a rabbit. The most noticeable difference was with the mammal's coat. The same exact red, white, and black skyme of a fox.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said to her with a kind smile, showing off his pointy K9 teeth. The body was connected to the first voice I heard. That was a relief.

Ligomore... that was his name right? Well, Ligomore was sitting on the bed across from mine. I noticed then that the room we were in held more of our kind. Counting me and Ligomore, there were a total of 6 of us. We wore Heer uniforms, with a simple side cap. A symbol that we were part of Berlinator's armed forces.

"So Cinda; how are you feeling?"

Cinda? Was that my name?

"How do you know my name is Cinda?"

"That's what it says on your jacket."

I looked down to where he pointed and sure enough, there embroidered on my uniform, was the word: "Cinda". I looked back up at him, and saw "Ligomore" on his jacket. Curious, I turned to where the second voice I had heard was. He was lying on his bed with his fore-paws behind his head...

(God, why am I so poetic all the time?)

Any way, before I could ask him his name the door at the far end of the room opened. In stepped two mammals, one a grizzly bear, the other a fox. The bear wore a grey uniform with a black patch on each side of his collar, with two white lightning bolts on his right patch. His muzzle seemed to be permanently in a toothed snarl, and he possessed a form that just screamed authority. He even had a scar running across his eye under an eye patch to add to the look.

The fox also wore a grey uniform with a black patch on each side of his collar. The patch on the right, held two white lightning bolts. As we would later find out, the bear was a General and the other was a Major in the Berlinator army. Both held high positions of authority in the SS.

The bear stopped at the other side of the room before he spoke.

"Stand in front of your beds you freeks!" Ok, less speaking and more shouting like the drill sergeant he was.

"Move! Now!" I quickly obliged along with the others and we did as we were told.

"I am General Hermann Himmler, I will be instructing you freaks on physical training and military procedures. You will answer to me personally with a harsh penalty upon defying the orders of your superiors. Ask me a ligament question and I will give you a direct answer." At that, he walked straight out the door into the hallway he entered from, slamming the door shut behind him.

Talk about a warm welcome.

The fox sighed after the bear left. "I recommend sitting down, chances are this is the first time you've ever used your legs."

Not a second after he said that, someone on the opposite side of the room collapsed to the ground. He turned and smiled in embarrassment. The fox chuckled, and helped him back into his bed.

"There you go, Rutsch," the fox said glancing at the fallen's uniform as he helped him into bed.

We all crawled back into our own beds as the fox stood by the door. "Don't let the bear bother you too much. However, do follow his orders for your own safety. And whatever you do, DON'T make him angry at you."

"Who are you?" the one named Rutsch asked.

"Major Vernher von Brown. I'll be teaching you physics, and mathematics. If you need something from me, do ask. Just be careful what you ask and when you ask it."

At the time, I'm sure none of us knew what that meant. We would find out what he meant later though. That's how we met Major Brown. He was a rocket scientist, who was doing testing on long range rockets. His desire was to create spacecraft, but the Berlinatore military was using him and his genius to create weapons.

He didn't like it.

He had come to Reiche Insel because Berlinator had offered him funding and resources. There was a treaty that held Berlinator back on the development of many conventional weapons. It did not however cover the development of rockets. So when the warmonger filled government discovered Brown, it almost seemed too good to be true.

Because we were a Bio-fusion genetic hybrid species created for the purpose of...

Wow that got away from me.

His job for when he wasn't testing his new rockets was to teach us what he knew. We basically were the guinea pig for countless programs the Berlinator government were testing. A few days later, the tests began.

If there is a God above, may He never allow me to go through those exercises again.

Project X-02

 

Book 3: Rocky's journal.

 

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
asdf

Ah good, this typewriter still works.

Hello! My name is Rocky MacIntyre, I'll give you the short version. I'm 35 years old, and I'm, well was, working part time for the ZPD and the Zootopian Military. In the ZPD I sometimes worked to help train Academy Students, although I played a bigger role in the Witness Protection Program. It was my job to help keep these witnesses safe from whoever might be after them for one reason or another.

I used to be do a few different jobs a while before that. For instance I used to be a mercenary, until I got framed for something and it ended up getting me fired. I had wanted to be a soldier all my life, and as a mercenary I got to help fight on one side of the Reptilian Civil War. However, me and the other 5 guys in my unit got into a fight. Because I was a fox, they were able to get away with framing me pretty easily. When I was framed, someone understandably fired me. But I was mad, so I found the guy who fired me and beat the bastard to the point of paralysis. I wouldn't be surprised if the guy was still in a wheelchair today. Anyway, I managed to 'escape' into downtown Zootopia and met a con-mammal named Nick Wilde.

The guy tried to swindle me out of 30 bucks. 30 bucks! In 1927! Saying how it was for that one orphen that wouldn't get his share of bread every weekend. As if I would fall for that. I'd seen that orphanage, those kids were richer than I was. Long story short, his hustle didn't work and he was so impressed he offered me to be his partner! I realized he was probably only doing that so I wouldn't call him out, but I figured he was probably a con-mammal because he didn't have much of a choice. Being a fox and all in the 1920s. Not to mention I needed a job and a place to lay low for a while. So, I accepted.

Working for a con-mammal as his partner, we became pretty good friends. It was good for a few months, but over time I found my heart just wasn't into what we were doing anymore. Nick and I parted ways on good terms and we still consider each other as friends. I started looking for another job, until I got arrested when my old boss finally found me. Turns out he really didn't like being paralyzed and had a warrant for my arrest.

So that's how I ended up in the slammer for a good 10 years of my life. In 1937, I was finally released under the condition I would work for the ZPD in the witness protection program. I excepted. I had been in prison during most of the great depression, and trust me in that place you could tell where they were cutting their budgets. I still don't want to know what they served in tuesday's chili.

Because the depression was still going on I had no idea how I would get a job if I ever got out. So I decided not to be picky.

Anyway, for about a year I did the job and followed the same general routine. Take a guy in, make sure he had enough protection against whatever mob he had ticked off, keep him alive until they could put the crime boss away, let the witness go free, I get my paycheck, everyone's happy. That is until we got a gray wolf seeking asylum from the neighboring predator city that would to go to war with us in two years. Turns out he was a scientist of sorts that had been working for the military until one of the experiments went wrong somehow. I think his name was Dr. Wolfenstein or something.

Anyway, get this, he would later claim that he and his team had managed to create a Fox Rabbit hybrid. I know. I know. Crazy; it gets better. He claimed all his research and the hybrids and all that jazz were on an island that no one had discovered yet; that there were secret plans for jet planes and big rockets that could blow up like half a city. He claimed that the Fox-Rabbits, just the 6 of them, had managed to convince the rabbit slave workers and the foxes that were standing guard on the island to rise up against their oppressors. Told us that he had barely managed to escape with his life and that they would come for him next.

Yeah, so imagine our surprise when in late 1943, during the midst of the second great war, it turned out he was telling the truth. Apparently the Fox-Rabbits had found a way to produce rapidly maturing offspring. They used the same process that created themselfs to make more of their kind. By the time 1943 came around they had built up enough numbers to maintain a sizable airforce, and a small self-defence ground force.

The Doctor was right when he said that they had jet technology. Later in the war they would create 162s, and even 229s farther down the road. I'll tell you more about them later. They had built hundreds of jet aircraft in the span of a few years. They started off with 262s, a twin engine jet with a greater acceleration, climb rate, and top speed than any other plane in the world at the time. The standard version was equipped with 4 30mm cannons, and was capable of carrying 24 unguided anti-air missiles under its wings.

There were 3 other notable variations. The first was an attacker version armed with 2 30mm cannons and was capable of carrying 2 500 kilogram bombs. The last one was armed with a single 50mm cannon. It was used primarily against tanks, although they did conduct operations against Coalition Naval Destroyers on occasion. The final version had its landing gear and engines pushed father out on the wings, leaving a space between them. This space was occupied with an air droppable torpedo.

Long story short, they used these jets to flatten half the airfields near the front lines before anyone knew what the heck was going on. And it wasn't just us either; they went after both sides of the war. Both Zootopia and Berlinetorr lost a large portion of their air force on the ground. After the first wave, any plane capable of anti-air combat was launched in an attempt to take out the attacking planes.

That only resulted in all but 1/10 of the intercept planes being shot down. Not long after, the official declaration of war finally reached the Mayor's office, from the island the Fox-Rabbits had captured and turned into a nation, naming it 'Befreine'. Right after the declaration came in, the report that the air bases were under attack arrived.

And almost right after that, the Fox-Rabbits attacked the harbors holding the warring powers' capital ships. It lead to the annihilation of all of the aircraft carriers, and the loss of most of the battleships and cruisers in port. They even took out the submarines, and badly damaged most of the dry docks.

The attacks wiped out all effective means of mounting an immediate counter attack against an island. Smart plan. We knew they existed, where they were, and the fact that they had declared war on us. But, there was nothing we could do about it.

Well, almost nothing.

A few battleships and cruisers were saved, as they had been launched less than 18 hours before paw on a mission to intercept the Berlinetorr battleship Tirpitz. Which was also safe out at sea when the attacks began. They both remained out at sea guarding against anything that might attack from sea. Nothing did though.

There was no way we could have known at the time that Befreien had practically no Navy whatsoever. The island had a few PT boats and Torpedo boats, and once had a destroyer; however that destroyer had been sunk as a result of the revolt. Plus, there were only 2 dry docks built on the island with only another 2 under construction. So there really wasn't a way for them to create a large Navy from the start.

After the initial attacks, they began to target factories, highways, railroads, hangars; anything that would contribute to the production of our armed forces. Although admittedly the airforce had it the hardest. The aviation factories were the most badly hit, the planes we could assembly had their own set of problems to deal with.

Both sides of the war, Zootopia and Berlinetorr, agreed on a cease fire and would form an alliance of sorts to defeat our common enemy. It would simply be known as, 'The Coalition'. We started to formulate a plan to fight back against Befreine.

We realized quickly that with much of our industry crippled, and the continuous air attacks flattening anything that looked important to Befreine, that it would be very difficult to mount an attack. So we started a slow program rebuild a strike force. The plan was to proceed as following.

First they would build up a large air force. They designed a new cargo plane that could fill a number of rolls. It was designated the 'CTT 3, Befreine crusher'. It was designed to either carry troops, or cargo that the troops could use.

Powered by 6 Wright R-3350 Duplex-Cyclone engines, famous for their use on the B-29, it was 121 feet long with a 173 foot wingspan. The troop variant had a double deck that could hold around 120 total mammals depending on their size. The cargo version featured a rear ramp cargo hold door. It carried crates of bullets, guns, rations, or just anything really that could help the soldiers on the ground.

Once the planes were built and the soldiers gathered, we would send what was left of the fleet out to the island to provide artillery support as the planes moved in. The planes would fly low to help counteract any radar and lower their detection range. Once we got there, we would drop on the island.

I should probably mention that despite Befreine's vast natural resources, there were 2 things it lacked in abundance. Oil, and food. There was really no way we could have known that at the time. Neither did we know that one of the reasons they went to war in the first place was so that they could secretly take some of our supplies.

One thing we never accounted for at the time were spies and agents in disguise. They had some of the Rabbits and Foxes on their side secretly take supplies, mostly crates of vegetables, or barrels of oil. Sometimes they captured supply ships, other times they secretly occupied a few facilities that contained or created these vital supplies. These didn't have a major impact on our preparations, Zootopia's oil supply alone was more than enough to sustain both sides of the war, but they didn't help that much either

It took a year before all our preparations were complete.

Operation Superintendent. That was the name they decided on. The invasion of Befreine on November 22, 1944. The attack began at the break of dawn, and I still remember it clear as day. It was the decisive battle that would determine the fate of our cities.


	3. The Night owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed there were no birds in the world of Zootopia. So I thought of another city inhabited by birds. Namely, owls. They left to form their own city when they were nearly hunted into extinction ironically. I WAS going to have it so the other animals that do live there were forced to run and hide, in an event call the Hunger Games (HAS LITERALLY ALMOST NOTHING IN COMMON WITH WHAT YOU THINK). Lacking supplies, and desperate for food, the owls begin to quietly steal rodents from little rodentia, and they leave a signature in the form of a coin.  
> Judy and Nick are on the case.  
> And another, among the 'hunter' section of the government, escapes and flees to Zootopia.

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Chapter 1

"Hmmmm…" Judy Hopps, Zootopia's first rabbit officer, hummed lost deep in thought. The first file she was staring at wasn't proving to be of any help, no matter how hard she willed it to be. She turned to the next one. This one wasn't any better, and neither did the next one, or the one after that, or the one after that, and so on.

She had jumped at the opportunity of a new case, and she thought this would be an easier and simpler case than her first one. What with everything that happened during it.

It wasn't…

Even with Nick Wild, her partner and Zootopia's first fox officer, by her side, plus the intelligence and resources of the entire ZPD she was still no closer to cracking what these strange occurrences and disappearances were supposed to be about.

She took out some more information, thumb-tacked it to the wall, and stepped back. She brought a paw up to her chin as her eyes darted back and forth across the evidence, those eyes kept examining all the facts and photos of whatever evidence the ZPD could find from the different scenes.

She sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. She rose her paw up to her eyes from her chin and her ears drooped. She shook her head, she had been at this for hours, and every time she thought she was getting somewhere it turned into a dead end.

She picked up the remaining case files and turned around not having even the slightest amount of concentration on where she was going. Because of this, she didn't see the fox until they collided.

Files and papers confettied the floor, after all of them settled on the ground, and Judy stood back up, she began to pick up the scattered case files.

"Sorry Carrots," apologized Nick as he bent over and joined Judy in picking up the mess lying all over the floor.

It didn't take very long to do the said activity between the 2 of them. Once all the pieces were reunited with each other, Judy scanned over them, checking to be sure they all were there. They were thankfully.

"What's this all about anyway?" Nick motioned to the files, noting how distracted Judy was being at the moment. This wasn't the care-free, hyperactive, and ready for action Judy Hopps he knew. Something had to be up.

Judy's reply didn't give any answers, not the ones Nick wanted anyway.

"Let's just say, this might be worse than Night Howlers."

Nick spat out his coffee as though it was made of volcano hot sauce. His eyes widened, and shown a mixture of fear and shock, but mostly shock.

"What!?" he exclaimed so hard that Judy almost dropped her files again. His voice carried the same feeling his face had on. He shook his head briefly, and regained his composure before continuing.

"I-I mean, how is it worse?"

"These cases are disappearances, they happen at night, . And I've confirmed for a fact that they are linked by one crucial detail. A calling card so to speak. It is gold coin, flipped on the tail's side hooked to the door of wherever the victim lived. Not to mention that all the targets are rodents. Or at least they were... Recently, cases like this started coming in from other places, with other spices. Snakes, mice, rats, squirrels, chipmunks, there was even a report about a bunny going missing. Who knows what species might be targeted next."

"Is there anything else they have in common? Something that might give us a lead?" Nick asked hoping that what Judy had explained to him wasn't everything. The good news was it wasn't, the bad news was it wouldn't matter…

Not until it would almost be too late anyway.

"There is one thing… this is one of the coins we found," Judy continued holding up one of the said pieces of gold. "Tell me what you see here."

Nick held his paws up to his chest level, opened, ready to receive the incoming package tossed at him. The package was a gold coin about the size of a half dollar. His paws clutched around the piece of trade currency, and turned it to meet his eyes. He rotated it around, back and forth. He quickly realized what Judy ment.

"A bird face for heads, talons for tails. I'll admit I've never seen this type of coin before, but what does it matter to the case?"

"Take a closer look at it. I've run a bunch of searches about what type of bird it might be. Nothing matched, the face and eyes are too wide for any matches. The talons are also weird, most birds' talons are arranged with three talons at the front, one in the back. This one however, has 2 at the front and 2 at the back. Almost like an X formation."

"Nothing matched this?" Nick asked completely puzzled.

"Nothing," Judy assured sadly.

End of chapter 1. This is my first attempt at a Zootopia story. Tell me what you think guys. (If any of you have read some of my other stories you might be aware of the fact that I don't usually like to continue after the first chapter due to the lack in reviews. Same principle here. So… please review. Please!)

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Chapter 2

High in the skies above Zootopia, a creature who barely regained his wits flew as fast as his wings could carry him. His mind, still hazy from the flower petals, could only make out the major details of what was happening around him.

His mind could only consciously understand these things at the moment: Dark blue flowers, bad, make you go insane, savage. I stopped eating the petals, I feel better. I feel calmer. My mind is less clouded. I still feel angry, full of rage and savagery. But I can contain it for now. I will contain, I have to. Keep, flying… I stop flying I die… but I don't know why. Why can't I remember…?

At the moment that's all he could think. The effects of the flower were too destructive. He would never be the same, not unless he got it. He didn't know what it was, but it would help him. He just knew it.

He shook his head again, for a moment his eyes focused in and out before settling again. He took a deep breath, and flew faster.

Scene transaction

He saw the lights of the city ahead in the distance. The rich glow near the horizon gave him a sign that he was getting close… but at the same time, he knew that wasn't where he needed to go.

When he got closer, he turned and headed along the coastline. He followed it like a trail of breadcrumbs, and kept scanning along it, looking for his target.

There… there it was. A building hanging on the delta of a waterfall.

He had read about this place, and he knew it had what he needed to become himself again.

He lighted down on a platform above the main entrance. Slowly, he went over to the window. He scraped the side of one of his talons against the tip of his beak. Using the talon, he slid it against the glass making a high-pitched noise. When the circle was complete, he tapped the glass and pushed the circle forward.

Luckily it didn't shatter when it hit the ground. He entered the building, and as he did, he realized he was running out of time. Soon that feeling would take over, and he would lose control. Driven by will and determination, he pressed forward.

He quickly ducked under a bench along the wall as a guard approached. He didn't move a muscle until the guard left. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he had to hide from guards, but he was getting closer. He could feel it. But he was losing his will, and he was losing focus. He couldn't hold still, and was almost caught by guards 3 times. He knew that he had to find it NOW. If something happened to him 3 times in a short period of time, his luck would run out.

He rounded another curve, and there it was. A room filled with vials, the vials contained what he had come for. The cure to the effects of Mindicandlehoolysimphious. (Goodness I hope I spelt that right) But they were more commonly known as Night Howlers.

He didn't even bother with finding a key to the room, or making another hole like he did at the entrance. He smashed the glass, which sounded alarms all over the building. The alarms carried red flashing lights, and everything else included in that package.

There was no time to worry about it now though, he took a shot, put the needle through the cap, and extracted some of the fluid. When he got enough, he stabbed it into where he knew a major vein was. He pushed every drop into his system, and pulled the needle out.

Guards rounded the corner, tranquilizer guns ready. They had never seen a creature like this before, its body seemed to be covered in a cross between fur, and hair. It outstretched 2 limbs, one on each side, turned them upside-down, leaned forward and let off an ear piercing high-pitched screech. The guards covered their ears, and cowered in fear at the sight of this creature. Despite it being small compared to them, it was terrifying.

The creature took its chance, and headed for the window, smashing the glass before exiting it. As he dropped over the falls, he opened his wings and took back to the sky.

He was free.

He was really free.


	4. Blood Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about a character I had named 'Crimson Tears'. A vampire/partial shape shifter. When Judy and Nick chased after the guy who robbed the gas station, he had dropped a vial containing a new kind of virus that shattered. The virus mixed with Judy's spilled blood, and created the character. The character's forms and appearance was heavily influenced by the design of Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate. His main issue is that he hates being cold. He drinks blood because he is able to retain warmth the best with it.

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
What is this?

Who am I?

What am I?

More questions I don't know, I know nothing. I feel something hard and rough beneath me. It's cold. I don't like it. I can feel the air above me, it's cold too. Everything's cold. Why is it cold? Why is it cold?! I HATE THE COLD.

I try to move, I only slosh around. I feel things, I know things, but how do I know them? That doesn't matter right now, I need to get away from the cold. But where can I go? I'm just a…

What am I?

I can feel, but it's a different kind of feel. I can feel the cracks and the roughness of the ground explicitly. I'm in some kind of a liquid form. Wait, liquid? That can't be right, I'm supposed to have something sold in me right? So what am I doing as a liquid?

I can move, but only a little. I don't have the strength to move a lot as a liquid. Don't have the energy. Maybe I should try to bring myself together, in some kind of solid form? I pull the edges of my 'puddle' closer to my center. I pull the inside closer. I pull my bottom center up. I have legs. Or partial legs. They support me, I lose my balance. I fall forward.

I hit the ground with a slap. It hurts, but only for a moment. I spread apart from the fall. I get colder. I bring myself together again. I feel less cold. I have to get out of here. Out of the cold. I pull myself up, I have legs. I don't want to fall again. I don't lose my balance. I stand.

I feel an appendage on each side of my 'body' parallel to my legs. Arms? I think they're arms. I have arms.

I'm solidifying, but I'm also still a liquid without much shape. What should I look like? I only have one from, one body in mind. I pull myself closer together, my form taking shape. My senses begin to develop. I feel my eyes. I can't see. Something is blocking them. I draw a paw up. There's a layer of skin over my eyes. Eye lids. How do I know that? It doesn't matter. I just have to open my eyes.

And so I do.

It's dark.

It was night-time. That's why it's cold.

I look down at my paw. There isn't much to describe. It's just a paw. I return my paw to my side. I look forward. I look around. I'm in a city alleyway. Directly in front of me is a side walk down a way. I need to get out there. I could find someplace warm.

How do I get there?

Walking! I don't know how to walk. Well I do. But I've never walked before. I look down my legs. I notice I'm naked. That's why I can't stay warm. I lift a leg. I place it down in front of me. I put weight on it. It feels solid. I lift the other one. I place it in front of me. I walk. I feel myself leaning to my side. I fall.

I reach my paw out to stop the fall. It rubs on the ground. Pain. It hurts. It hurts! Oh it hurts! Red liquid leaks from it. I calm myself. I reach out to the liquid, pulling it back in. Like when I first pulled myself together. It doesn't hurt anymore! But now I feel weaker. I stand back up. I walk toward the end of the alley. I'm more careful this time. I don't fall. I make it.

I look around. Animals are walking across the street. Should I go to them?

No.

I'll let them come to me. That is if they want to. I'll stand here for a moment. Hey! There's another animal coming toward me! She looks like a… fox? How do I know that? It doesn't matter. She walks up to me. She asks me who I am, what I'm doing out here, where my parents are. I respond "I don't know," to each question. She looks at me with sadness.

Then I feel it.

The red liquid that I was originally, it was flooded in her system. I can hear her heart beating. She stretches her arm out to me. I take it in my paws. I don't notice her look. I sniff the arm.

I bite it. She screams. I begin to drain the life-giving liquid. Not a lot. But after that I don't feel weak anymore. I let go. I smile at her. I notice her look. Fear? Is that fear? Is she afraid of me?

"You monster."

Monster? She thinks I'm a monster? I'm not a monster. Right?

"YOU MONSTER!" She runs away, clutching her arm. The arm I bit.

She's gone.

She ran away.

She left me alone.

I still feel the warmth of her crimson inside me. It feels so good to be at least a bit warm. It won't last. I will need more. How to get more? I'll need help. Won't be able to get that close to someone without them thinking I'm a monster. I don't want to be a monster.

But I will be one if it means survival.

I will be one to live.

I will be one, to stay warm.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *click*.

Judy Hopps rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed. She took a deep breath and stretched. After that, she got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. Usually by now she was fully awake and enthusiastic about her day to come. Today however, her morning routine lacked it's usual spark, and for a good reason.

Before she put her uniform on, she once again examined the scar on her side. It wasn't massive, but it was still very noticeable. She closed her eyes as she recalled how she received the scar.

Nick and her had been responding to a call that reported someone had robbed a gas station while they were on patrol. They chased the perpetrator into an alley, but then he started shooting. Neither Nick or Judy was expecting it, Judy was hit first. Nick managed to hit the robber before he got away with a tranquilizer, but Nick was also hit. An ambulance arrived, but not before both Nick and Judy had lost over 50% of their blood.

They had spent three days in the hospital, and four more days on paid leave. When they returned to work, the chief had given them almost nothing but paperwork for a week. The dynamic duo hated it of course. At the same time, they couldn't blame the chief. He was just making sure two of his finest officers had plenty of time to recover from their ordeal.

That still didn't mean they liked it.

Expecting another day of paperwork, Judy walked out of her apartment and headed to work.

…

My existence has only been about two weeks, but in those weeks I've grown stronger. I've gained enough crimson to last me for what I think should me another week. My understanding of the world has grown. My thoughts are longer, and more complete. I'm warm. I feel more alive.

I haven't killed anyone. I won't. I only take what I need, and then just a little more to sustain me longer.

I'm currently living in a cave outside the city, in the mountains. It's strangely warm up here. Not that I'm complaining. My sight is pretty good even in the dark. I haven't seen any living thing up here besides me. But I can imagine that those who see me may think I'm strange and they'd be right. The form I'm currently as is what I call my grey form.

My shape in this form resembles that of a fox's, but my color scheme is very different. The majority of my body is covered in a gray, besides just above my eyes, and the bottom half of my muzzle and face all the way down to the inside of my arms and legs. All of said area is instead a white. My fox tail also has a grey and white color scheme. I still have canine teeth… Well they're more like fangs. It's how I extract the crimson in my grey form.

By what I've gathered, legend would call me a vampire. But I think I'm more than that. There is no name to describe what I am. But I do have a name for my second form.

My other form is what call my crimson form. In it, I revert back into my original liquid state. I can move around in my crimson form, as I've gathered more energy than before.

I don't know how I was created however. I have no recollection of when my consciousness came to be. It didn't happen in a single instance, like the shaping of fingers, or an explosion from a stick of dynamite. My consciousness slowly formed together like a pup or kit would in the womb. Such as how I was created. Such was how I came to be.

Even so it was much faster than that of a kit in the womb. My state of being is difficult to describe, as I have no internal organs, no real skeletal system, no one solid mass that makes up my brain. I can take on the form of such things, but my coat is what really holds it all together. So it's not necessary. Not for me anyway.

I'm still looked upon as a monster. I feel, sad, depressed. I've cried. I've cried red. I have no water to turn into tears, I only have the crimson liquid. So when I cry I bleed. And when I bleed I cry. I hate being looked at in fear, but it's not like I have a choice. It's not like I could just walk right up to say a hospital and ask for a pint of crimson.

Crimson? I am now awhere that the true name for the liquid is actually blood. But I don't like that name. It makes me queasy. I prefer crimson. I feel it's more passive.

I've been going about my existence just trying to stay alive, and trying to stay warm. Recently I found a place called the Nocturnal District. I've heard about a strange species of bats that lives just outside the district. One that may just serve my interests.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Judy waited patiently for her assignment in the briefing room of the ZPD headquarters. Her day had so far been as slow as her morning when she awoke. Chief Bogo walked into the room with the case files and assignments for the day, and the room fell silent. He began going down the list of names and assignments, until only three names were left.

"Officer Higgins, west patrol.

"Officer Wilde, Paperwork."

"Go figure," Nick muttered under his breath as he got up and left the room. Now it was just Judy, she looked to the chief and was surprised to see him put the papers he had in his hoof down. He looked at her and took his reading glasses off.

"Come with me," he said to her as he walked toward the interrogation rooms. She followed close behind, and was shocked to see another rabbit behind the window. She ran over and pressed her face to the glass, eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

"Samantha," Judy whispered. "Sweet cheese and crackers, what are you doing in there?"

"Last night we found her in the alleyway of a dinar when we responded to a call. Apparently, some raccoon shot up the dinar with an smg. Everyone was found dead, except for her. Even the shooter was dead. Anyway, her last name is Hopps. I assume you're related?"

"She's a sister of mine, one of my littermates."

"That would explain it."

"Did the raccoon shoot himself?" she asked.

"No actually. We couldn't find a single bullet wound anywhere on his body, in fact he was out of bullets. There were cameras, but they didn't catch what happened in the alleyway. She may be the only one who knows. She hasn't been responding well, we think what happened may have traumatized her. I want you to talk to her."

She turned her head to him. "Why me?"

"You're a family member, a close one. Maybe she'll tell you?"

Judy turned back to the chief and thought about it for a moment.

"All right."

…

It had taken a while, but they had finally gotten her to speak. She was still terrified however. It was difficult to talk.

"I-I was at the dinar with some of my friends, when a raccoon with an uzi walked in and started shooting everyone. I managed to run out a side door into an alley, but he followed me."

She gulped, attempting to press past her fear.

"It's ok," Judy said. "Take your time." Samantha nodded.

"After he got into the alley, I was so scared I tripped on my own feet. He caught up to me, and held me hostage. He was talking about rapeing me. I screamed, and then I felt someone else's presence."

"There was someone else there?" Judy asked, thinking the stranger might have killed the raccoon.

"Y-yes," Samantha said as she closed her eyes trying to remember.

"It's ok Sam, what happened next?"

"The raccoon must have felt the presence too because he turned around and there was another mammal."

"What did he look like? Could you describe him for me?"

"Um, he was about, say the height of a fox. Uh, he had grey fur and wore a red trench coat. He wore a red wide brimmed hat, and he had a pair of red stained glasses on."

Judy's brow rose. "You mean like sunglasses?" she asked.

"I'm not sure… the weirdest thing about him was that his glasses were glowing."

"You mean, they reflected the moonlight?"

"No. I mean it seemed like his eyes themselves were glowing behind the glasses. That's how I knew the glasses were stained red. I-I know it sounds crazy but-"

"It's ok. Just keep going," Judy reassured.

"Ok. The raccoon who held me asked the stranger: "Who the hell are you?'. And the stranger replied…"

"What?" Judy asked after a moment of silence. "What did he reply?"

…

"H-He replied: "Your death."

…

"Your death?" Judy asked in a whisper.

"Yes; "Your death."

Judy swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Ok, keep going."

"Ok. The raccoon laughed and said: "My death? Oh really. Well this is pathetic." Then he turned his gun on the stranger and… shot him. He emptied his entire magazine into him. I-I could see the holes being made in his body, he just stood there and didn't try to move-"

"Sam," Judy interrupted. "Don't push yourself. Ignore the gory details, just tell us what happened next."

Judy was confused, Bogo hadn't told her about this stranger. If he had been shot that much, why wasn't the body at the scene of the crime?

"A-After he shot him, the body fell back onto the ground. The raccoon simply said: "Is that all you got?" He then laughed again. But once he finished…"

There was another moment of silence.

"...once he finished?" Judy said trying to get her to continue. This next part might be very important.

"O-Once he finished… the corpse started…"

"To do what?" Judy urged.

"To laugh! It started laughing like some demonic being!" Sam was deep in a panicked state, hyperventilating. "Then it just stood up! T-The movement was way to smooth. I-It looked like he didn't even use up any energy or muscles! Heck one of his arms was hanging on by just a piece of meat! And his smile! Oh God, his smile!"

"Whoa whoa, Sam. Calm down!" Judy said grabbing one of her paws. Sam's breathing slowly calmed, her heart rate returning to normal.

"Ok. Ok," Sam finally said.

"What happened next?"

Sam gulped once. "Ok. After the body stood up, I saw all the holes and wounds on him begin to close and heal. Even his arm pulled itself back into place. I guess that the raccoon was as terrified as myself because he let go of me and I kinda slumped to the ground. The... creature, then approached slowly. He still had that smile, all those fangs…" she shook her head. "Anyway, he got a couple of feet in front of the raccoon, then he ran towards him, before he…" Sam covered her mouth as she gagged for a brief moment. "Oh God…"

Judy leaned forward. "Before what? Before what Sam?"

Sam gulped the lump in her throat, forcing back down the bile that had been crawling up. Her eyes were wide, and her fear had set in as she relived the previous night's events. She didn't want to remember this next part; because this part, this was where the investigation would get beyond strange. This was where-

This was where the real horror would be awoken.

"The creature, he stabbed the raccoon in the chest!"

Judy blinked. "You mean he had a knife?"

"No. Just his paw… he stabbed the raccoon in the chest with his paw, with brute force. Then he…"

…

"Then he bit the raccoon on the neck. I saw a splatter of blood, I could hear the raccoon struggling. Then there was nothing. Just silence. I-I must have passed out, because the next thing I knew the police arrived, and the creature was gone."

"Ok Sam. It's ok," Judy reassured once again. "I'm going to go give my report to Chief Bogo, you going to be ok?" She asked.

Sam simply nodded in response. Smiling, Judy walked out of the questioning room and let her serious face settle on.

"What do you think?" Judy asked the chief as they stared out into the room from the one way window.

"What happened that night obviously was traumatizing for her," he blankly replied.

"Obviously. Her imagination also appears to have gotten the best of her. The creature she described can't possibly be real."

"Don't bet too much on that," the chief said quietly. Judy turned to him bewildered. He glanced down at her before looking back through the glass. "I didn't want to mention this until now, but the body of the raccoon had only about 13% of its blood at best inside the body. There was almost none outside the body on the ground, and the only wound we found on it was on his neck. Even if his throat was slit, there couldn't be that much blood loss. Especially in the time it took for us to get to the dinar."

"What are you saying? That there's a vampire on the loose?"

"...no. However, something did happen last night, and possibly other nights too."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been in touch with the Police chief in the nocturnal district. He talked to me once and mentioned some strange cases he had discovered. It started with a vixen that had come in a few weeks ago. She reported finding a naked grey coated fox, beside an alleyway with no recollection as to how he got there. He apparently looked to be about 13 or 14 years old. The strangest thing about the case was that he apparently bit her arm, and it was found she had lost about 15-20% of her blood. She wasn't bleeding very much, she couldn't have bled that much from just her wounds."

"Again, are you saying that myth has turned to reality?"

"Once again, no. But something did happen. And because whoever is responsible has hurt a sister of yours. Because of that, I know I can't keep you away from this case, so I'm assigning this case to you. Good luck, Judy," Bogo said as he walked back to his office.

Judy watched him leave, then turned back to the glass. She clenched a fist.

"I'll find out who did this to you Sam. I won't let anyone else get hurt like you did."

It was a promise, she could never hope to keep.

 

Chapter 4  
The night was dark and moonless. The stars shown above, but they seamed to lack their usual luster. Like someone had turned down the brightness setting far to low on the tv screen. Or at least, that's how it looked to Judy. Weeks had gone by since Samantha had come into the station, and since then things had just gotten worse. 

Reports of similar attacks had been coming in dayly now. The body count was growing, and Chief Bogo had ordered every cop in the district to keep an eye out for someone who matched the creature's discription. However, the reports always came in after the creature took a victem; always without fail. 

The reports were almost always the same. A mammal would be found with close to none of it's blood reamaining, along side with near irifutible incrimidating evidence. For the first couple of weeks that's how it was. Admittidly, the police hadn't placed this vigalanti creature at priortiy number one during that time. Organized crime rates had dropped, as the criminal underworld seamed to be taking notice at who was being targeted.

That is, of course, until other bodies began to turn up. Homeless mammals sleeping under brigges, taxi drivers, late night fast food emploies. Basicly, mammals that were concidered 'less vital' from an ecconomic and socal standpoint began to suffer the same fates. That was the only connection they all shared however, and with such a broad victem list finding this vigilanti.


End file.
